


A Wall of Stars

by sansapotter



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Nipple Clamps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 17:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansapotter/pseuds/sansapotter
Summary: “I’d like to see them on you.” Jon’s voice was rough, eyes dark as he looked at her.“Now?” She wondered, “I made you breakfast in bed.” She glanced at the little set-up, “to surprise you.”“You’re full of surprises today.” He hesitated for a second before he said, “I don’t think I’ll be able to focus on the food if I’m thinking of you wearing those.”





	A Wall of Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AliceInNeverNeverLand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceInNeverNeverLand/gifts).



> So my darling friend left me this one forever ago: Jon/Sansa fluffy smut, or smutty fluff (idk which it would be technically)- One of them finding out the other has a particular kink (~you~ get to pick what it is!)? :) and I went with fluffy smut :) 
> 
> title is from the Guster song Satellite

Sansa loved when Jon came over right after work, she didn’t even startle when the key in the lock twisted in the late hours of the night anymore. She looked at the picture she took of Jon just this morning, hugging a pillow, with her pink, silk sleep mask over his eyes. Ghost and Lady trotted at her heels as she walked to the kitchen as she mentally accounted for the contents of her fridge. Bacon and eggs, but maybe chocolate chip waffles, she could afford to get the waffle maker out and take her time. Jon would still be asleep for at least another hour. 

She hummed around the kitchen, starting the coffee, mixing the batter, and finding the breakfast tray. They’d been dating for nearly six months, but she so rarely got to surprise him with anything. Usually if he stayed over he woke up when she was getting ready for work; if she wanted to try something new in the bedroom he took her suggestion in stride, pleased with the development, but never surprised. 

Jon was sitting up in her bed when she nudged the door open, looking down at something that shimmered in his hands. “Hey,” Sansa exclaimed, “what are you doing awake?”

He looked up at her with wide eyes, “I wasn’t snooping or anything, I just know your eye mask belongs in your nightstand.” She squinted to see what he was holding, and nearly dropped the tray in her hands. “It’s not a big deal,” he rushed to say, “I just didn’t know you’d be into… this.”

Sansa turned, setting the tray on her dresser before joining Jon on the bed. “I know they seem a little kinky for me,” she took the rose gold chain from his hands, the little stones at the tweezer catching the morning light. “They feel nice, and it’s not like I have another set of hands when I’m by myself.”

“I’d like to see them on you.” Jon’s voice was rough, eyes dark as he looked at her.

“Now?” She wondered, “I made you breakfast in bed.” She glanced at the little set-up, “to surprise you.”

“You’re full of surprises today.” He hesitated for a second before he said, “I don’t think I’ll be able to focus on the food if I’m thinking of you wearing those.” Sansa felt her cheeks go pink under his stare. “You don’t have to right now,” he back peddled at her silence, “or ever if you don’t want to.”

“I want to,” Sansa assured him, setting the clamps on the bed, “you’ll have to warm me up before I put them on.” She took his face in her hands, and whispered against his mouth, “I know how much you hate warming me up.” She hardly had a chance to finish her sentence before she was squealing with laughter as he pounced on her. 

Jon worked his mouth up the column of her throat, teeth grazing her earlobe the way she liked. One of his hands cupped her face, the other slid up her camisole, settling against her ribs, fingers making her squirm, nearly ticklish at how soft the rubbed at her bare skin. With Jon it didn’t take much to get her going, when they first started seeing each other the rub of his beard against her neck had her rubbing her legs together. Now, now he knew how much she loved to be kissed as he dragged his flat nails against her back.

“Gods,” she breathed as he pulled away, her lips warm and certainly swollen, although she couldn’t see them. “Don’t get smug, it’ll put me off,” she huffed as he smiled.  
“That’s going to be difficult, but I’ll try my best.” The hand at her ribs inched up, cupping one of her breasts in his hand, “no matter how often I get to touch you, to see you like this, I just can’t believe my luck.” He kissed her again, “I’m going to take this off now,” he plucked at her shirt.

“Mmm, please,” she lifted herself on her forearms, letting him slip the top over her head. A sharp gasp slipped from her as Jon pinched her nipples between his thumb and forefinger, giving them a little tug. She rocked her hips up against his thigh, settled between hers.

“Easy there, I’m still warming you up.” He ducked his head down, his breath ghosting across the gentle slope of her breast, his beard rough against the soft skin. His hands weren’t idle, they so rarely were; he moved them down her side, along the curve of her breast, along her neck, and when his left thumb traced circles around her erect nipple his mouth took to the opposite. It was only when he pulled away from the other that Sansa felt around until she found the chain.

Breathless, she propped herself up and positioned the clamps under Jon’s studious gaze. “This makes it tighter, to pinch a little more,” she explained as she adjusted the clamp. “So the chain adds weight as it is, depending on the position. You can tug on the chain too, if I’m on my back I can give it a little pull.” He was looking at her with dark, attentive eyes. “Meeting your expectations?”

“Above and beyond,” he pressed his forehead against hers. “This is the best sort of masterclass, and gods the way it looks against your skin,” she bit her lip when he gave the chain an unexpected tug. “I’d love to fuck you with this on, but right now I want you to sit on my face.”

Sansa wasn’t sure who liked the position more; Jon groaned in pleasure as soon as her thighs bracketed his head, and biologically, with the blood rushing to her clit she always found the orgasms more intense this way. She thought back to the first time; she’d been terrified that she would suffocate him, or that she would scalp him when he took her hand and wordlessly encouraged her to set the pace. Now though, she settled against his mouth tipping her head back at the first graze of his tongue. 

His name spilled from her lips as she leaned forward to brace an arm against her headboard. The other slid into his hair, giving it a firm tug, and his response reverberated against her. Sansa always found the sound of his mouth at her cunt to be obscene, the chain attaching the clamps added another layer to the concert, almost like a chime; occasionally her own voice, or Jon’s would sound out, but Sansa had always been relatively quiet in the bedroom.

Then Jon’s hand slid against her skin, moving from her hip, up her stomach until he found the chain. Sansa’s fist in his hair tightened as he pulled it taught, adding a delicious bite to the pressure. It wasn’t long after, when he tugged the chain again that Sansa came apart against him, body going tense, then completely relaxed against him.

She moved on auto-pilot to settle beside him, kissing him before moving her hands to her breasts. “Gods they’re going to be sensitive when I take these off,” more of a warning to him. She hissed when they were off, stretching across the bed to set them on her nightstand. 

“Sansa, that was…” Jon pressed his face against her shoulder.

“It was,” she agreed, kissing the crown of his head. For a moment they just lay side by side, until the growl of Jon’s stomach cut the silence. She patted his thigh, “come on, let’s go heat up the coffee and waffles. We can take a power nap after.”

“I’d much rather see how sensitive you are after breakfast.” He suggested with raised brows.

“Maybe I’ll let you,” she winked back at him, pulling her shirt on. “Either way, that’s not the last time we’ll be seeing those,”

“Gods I hope not.”

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr lives here](https://www.sansapotter.tumblr.com)


End file.
